


Sinos de Prata

by ferporcel



Series: Universo Divisa Prateada [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passe a manhã de Natal com Severo e Hermione (se passa no universo de “A Divisa Prateada”).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinos de Prata

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138262) by [Somigliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somigliana/pseuds/Somigliana). 



> **Disclaimer:** Eu não sou a J. K. Rowling e nem a Somigliana.  
>  **N. T.:** Obrigada, Somigliana, por escrever neste universo lindo e por me permitir compartilhar ele com o fandom em português. Obrigada, Clau Snape, pela betagem da tradução! :0)

O frio da manhã é cristalino, tão agudo que queima nos pulmões de Hermione enquanto ela fica parada por um tempo e deixa o mundo voltar ao foco depois de Aparatar para casa. A noite negra envolve os chalés de Hogsmeade; eles estão agachados sob um cobertor grosso de neve, sangrando calor no inverno por tufos de fumaça cinza que se esvaem por chaminés estreitas de tijolo. As estrelas e a lua inchada estão escondidas atrás de uma faixa de nuvens; as únicas luzes que Hermione conseguia ver eram as cintilantes de fada na janela da Dedosdemel e, na distância bem acima da cidade dormente, um piscar de luz dourada de Lumus em uma das torres de Hogwarts.

Enquanto sobe triturando ruidosamente o caminho no jardim pela neve nova, suas vestes batem rigidamente contra as pernas em pesadas pregas sanfonadas, como se o material tivesse sido engomado demais; ela aprendeu que um Feitiço Secador nunca falha em deixar um resíduo de lodo da lama do lago para trás.

Logo após passar pela porta da cozinha, Hermione tira as galochas e sorri de felicidade quando vê que um par de botas afiveladas pretas e pesadas foi colocado ordenadamente ao lado de seu monte desordenado de sapatos. Mesmo depois de seis meses juntos, Hermione ainda não consegue prever o comportamento de Severo com qualquer grau de certeza. Mas ela entende que intimidade não vem com facilidade para ele — afinal de contas, ele passou uma vida inteira mantendo todo mundo a um braço de distância, se escondendo até de si mesmo.

Às vezes estar com Severo é como se estivesse sendo arrastada pelas corredeiras mais selvagens, puxada pelo mar na corrente mais forte que se pode imaginar — a intensidade aguda de sua paixão, particularmente na Lua Nova, a faz se sentir como se não pudesse pensar às vezes, muito menos tomar fôlego. E em outras vezes ela se sente como se estivesse nadando com dificuldades contra a correnteza, lutando uma batalha perdida porque suas pernas foram atingidas pela azaração das pernas-bambas e parecem que vão dissolver a qualquer momento — é neste momento que ela jura que a frase “teimoso como uma mula” deveria na verdade ser “teimoso como um selkie”.

Mas esses redemoinhos e tempos aguados são temperados quando suas incertezas peculiares se dissolvem, deixando um lago calmo e espelhado — quando o companheirismo quieto e a amizade dele formam a treliça de seus dias, quando o sorriso torto a lembra que é só seu e mais precioso que magia.

Ela tira as vestes sujas e as embola em cima da máquina de lavar roupas. Quando adentra a cozinha em meias grossas e felpudas, duas canecas de café matracam animadas e deslizam pelo balcão com expectativa. Ela levanta o olhar para o relógio da cozinha - quase cinco horas - e suspira.

— Acho que estão certas — diz às canecas pesarosamente e abre a geladeira para verificar se o leite ainda está bom antes de conjurar duas xícaras de café.

Ela anda a passos surdos pela minúscula sala de estar até as escadas, seu caminho iluminado pelas luzes da árvore de Natal e pelo brilho laranja apagado de um fogo quase extinto. Harry e Rony acenam para ela de uma fotografia no beiral da lareira.

— Feliz Natal, meninos — murmura. É uma fotografia bem nova - ela teve que levar a antiga para seu escritório na S&C porque Harry e Rony naquela imagem não sabiam que ela e Severo eram amantes; ameaçavam e faziam cara feia sempre que ele vinha lhe visitar, quase arruinando o clima romântico em mais de uma ocasião.

Até ver o desenho de cabelos pretos e uma protuberância sob o edredom, seu coração não reconcilia as botas lá embaixo com o fato de que Severo ficou para passar a noite, independente do fato dela ter sido chamada para trabalhar numa emergência durante o jantar de Véspera de Natal. Enquanto levita uma xícara de café para o criado-mudo dele, seu coração está elevado, desconectado de seu corpo, sendo atraído e buscando-o como flores buscam a luz do sol.

Larga sua xícara de café e a varinha e tira o jeans e as meias antes de erguer um canto do edredom e entrar na cama. Suspira de prazer quando descobre que ele deixou um Feitiço Aquecedor do lado dela da cama; o gesto pequeno e cuidadoso a faz sorrir, faz parecer mais como manhã de Natal do que qualquer um dos presentes brilhantes com laços sob a árvore. Severo se mexe um pouco, e Hermione se vê dividida entre não querer perturbar o sono dele e querê-lo acordado.

A voz dele está abafada e cheia de sono:

— Espero que aquele café não seja feito por varinha...

— Não — Hermione mente alegremente enquanto desliza pela cama e curva o corpo contra o calor sólido das costas e das nádegas dele.

— Mentirosa... Deus, mulher, seus pés estão _congelados_!

Hermione fuça a corda da espinha dele, desliza um braço em volta da cintura, deixa as pontas dos dedos subirem pelas linhas familiares do abdômen, delinearem a elevação de um músculo peitoral e passarem de leve por um mamilo plano. Sorri contra a pele dele quando ele faz um som baixo e suave de encorajamento. Pressiona um beijo na elevação de uma escápula pontiaguda e desliza a palma da mão de volta ao estômago dele, sente como os músculos ficam tensos contra sua mão em antecipação.

— Nestor? — ele pergunta. Agora que as pontas afiadas do sono se amaciaram em sua voz, as notas roucas fazem a pontada de excitação que ela está sentindo se intensificar; desejo se desenrola preguiçosamente, baixo em sua barriga, e ela pressiona o quadril para mais perto das nádegas dele. As pontas dos dedos do braço sobre o qual está deitada se emaranham nos cabelos dele suavemente.

Uma ponta de irritação cutuca seu humor enquanto pensa no kelpie do Lago Ness por um momento.

— Não desta vez — responde, tilintando as pontas dos dedos de uma saliência à outra do quadril, um pouco acima do elástico do pijama. — Os kelpies de Ruthven.

Não quer realmente entrar nos detalhes de como estava frio a uma da manhã; como o grito da mãe do menino trouxa ecoara longe na noite vazia; como os olhos equinos amarelos do kelpie brilharam com intenção sulfurosa. Eles quase arrastaram o garotinho trouxa para uma sepultura de água. Hermione tirou furiosamente toda a Força Tarefa de Invisibilidade da cama para consertar as proteções faltosas, e embora odeie fazer isso, dada sua própria experiência devastadora com Feitiços de Memória, chamara os Obliviadores para mascarar as memórias da noite traumática dos trouxas.

É muito fácil distrair Severo perto da Lua Nova – desnecessário, até, porque seu desejo é tão incendiário perto desta época do mês que ela estaria ofegando no queimar da paixão neste exato momento se fosse aquela fase da lua. Ele fica mais moroso durante a lua cheia, leva todo o tempo enlouquecedoramente lento fazendo amor de forma que às vezes ela chega até a chorar de alívio e satisfação quando ele finalmente a preenche. O ciclo lunar alimenta um intervalo fantástico de variedade na intimidade deles – Hermione nunca esteve tão ligada nas fases da lua antes. Às vezes, ela se pergunta se frustração sexual intensa durante a lua nova exacerbara a sordidez de Severo quando era aluna.

A lua cheia passou não faz muito tempo – ainda ecoa o uivo sobrenatural dos lobisomens – e Hermione sabe que uma aproximação mais direta com seu selkie é prudente. Enterra as pontas dos dedos sob o elástico que circula o quadril e acaricia coxa abaixo antes de pegar as bolas dele. Severo se mexe um pouco para dar a ela melhor acesso, faz _hmm_ novamente para encorajá-la. Ela curva os dedo em volta do membro semi-ereto, sente o deslocamento da pele macia como cetim quando bombeia para cima, depois para baixo... bem devagar... para cima, para baixo. Quando ele está completo e pesado contra a palma de sua mão e a respiração dele está ficando mais rasa e rouca de desejo, ele se vira para ficar de frente para ela de modo a tocarem os narizes. Ele desliza uma de suas longas pernas entre as dela; eles se encaixam perfeitamente como se fossem partes de um mesmo molde.

— Malvada — ele lhe diz, os lábios encostando-se aos dela. — Acordando-me no romper da manhã só para fazer safadeza comigo...

Hermione sorri contra seus lábios e passa a língua pelo lábio inferior dele. — Mmmhmm —concorda, descendo a mão para apertar as nádegas dele, mexendo o quadril para ainda mais perto para poder sentir o espinhaço da ereção contra sua barriga. Antecipação enrijece todos os seus nervos, deixa difícil respirar.

— Agora... — Ele mordisca seu lábio inferior. — Se vai fazer um trabalho adequado de me seduzir, precisa mesmo tirar esta camiseta ridícula. — Ele desliza a barra da camiseta para cima de forma que passa pelas costelas logo abaixo de seus seios.

Hermione faz beiço. — Foi um presente do Harry — choraminga suavemente, mas atende ao pedido e tira a camiseta vermelha com texto extravagantemente em dourado: _Já abraçou seu elfo doméstico hoje?_

— Potter — Severo escarnece convincentemente enquanto mergulha a cabeça e vagarosamente circula a língua ao redor de um mamilo. Ele enrijece e enruga de desejo, e Hermione arqueia as costas, encorajando-o a lamber, chupar – simplesmente, pelo amor de Deus, _tocar!_ – o mamilo em questão.

— Você... gosta... do Harry — ofega, alcançando entre eles para acariciar o membro dele novamente.

— _Hoje não_. — E então Severo raspa os dentes contra a protuberância sensível do mamilo, e Hermione perde todos os pensamentos coerentes quando um raio de sensações faz um arco entre os seios e a virilha, pondo fogo em seus nervos e em sua pele.

E depois momentos de êxtase se desencadeiam ao longo do tempo como pequenas luzes ofuscantes – o deslizar da pele dele contra a sua; o calor da respiração dele contra seu ponto de pulso acelerado; a provocação das pontas dos dedos dele contra seu clitóris; o preenchimento duro dele dentro dela; o rilhar do quadril dele contra o seu – até finalmente coalescerem e explodirem de forma que tudo que ela consegue ver é luz, tudo que consegue sentir é amor.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela manhã, depois do sol ter nascido para se apossar, tremendo, do céu e dos cafés terem ficado frios e velhos, Hermione se espreguiça preguiçosamente nos braços de Severo.

— Feliz Natal, Severo.

Severo abre os olhos pela metade e segura um bocejo. — Feliz Natal. — Ele sorri para ela com malícia. — Acho que já ganhei meu presente hoje.

Hermione faz _hmm_ baixinho. — Deveríamos realmente nos levantar — murmura, bocejando bem aberto contra o peito dele.

Os braços de Severo apertam um pouco mais, fazendo-a abortar a tentativa de se colocar numa posição sentada.

Hermione suspira. — Severo. — Sua voz carrega uma ponta de aviso.

— Mas quem se casa no dia de Natal, pelo amor de Merlin? Natal é um dia para...

— Família e amor — Hermione termina para ele, dando um olhar bem significativo. — Falando em família... Você se desculpou por mim na reunião do Conselho ontem à noite? — Uma das razões de ter ficado tão irritada com o chamado (além do fato de que era véspera de Natal) foi porque teve que perder a reunião do Conselho Superior Aquático de Hogwarts e uma chance de nadar abaixo da divisa com Severo.

— Sim — ele fala arrastado, torcendo um cacho de seu cabelo em torno do longo dedo indicador. — Você não perdeu nada de grande importância; Conn apenas pediu que as proteções de Kraken sejam verificadas quando o descogelamento começar.

Hermione concorda com a cabeça.

— Estava na minha lista, mesmo.

Severo bufa de leve.

— É claro.

Depois, ficam deitados em silêncio, entrelaçados e coração com coração, por vários minutos enquanto o mundo desperta do lado de fora da janelinha congelada. Gritinhos de alegria das bruxinhas que moram na casa vizinha são carregados pelo ar limpo. Severo há muito já havia lhes dado status de cabeças-ocas, mas Hermione viu o jeito como ele para só por um momento a mais em seu portão, observando-as brincar. Filhos não são algo que Severo se permita considerar – Hermione acha que ele tem muito medo do que eles herdarão dele. E sua família é um ponto dolorido... Tanto a família que ele perdeu quanto a que não clamou.

— Você visitou? — Hermione pergunta suavemente.

Severo suspira e se desembaraça de seu abraço, virando-se para deitar de costas e olhar para o teto, uma expressão amarga contorcendo os lábios. Todos os traços de relaxamento lânguido se enrijecem em cantos saltados.

Hermione virou a mesa com Severo e “sugeriu” que ele “talvez” precisasse encontrar paz e conclusão no que diz respeito à Leenash, Eileen, sua mãe.

— E como eu posso encontrar conclusão quando ela se matou anos atrás? — Severo perguntara com grande exasperação, ao que Hermione calmamente colocara que talvez uma visita ao túmulo de Leenash pudesse ajudar e encerrou por aí.

— Sim — ele diz eventualmente. Ele engole em seco, e Hermione observa o deslizar nervoso do pomo-de-adão proeminente.

Ela se mexe para se sentar de pernas cruzadas ao lado dele, franzindo o cenho com preocupação. Como sempre, precisa lutar contra a enxurrada de perguntas e esperar Severo formular seus pensamentos em palavras esparsas e cuidadosamente escolhidas.

— Conn estava esperando por mim lá — ele diz eventualmente. Os olhos escuros de Severo (escuros como o chocolate mais amargo) se viram para encontrar os seus por um momento. — Bastardo intrometido e manipulador!

As sobrancelhas de Hermione voam para o alto; sempre achou que o Chefe selkie fosse muitíssimo agradável. — Conn? — pergunta, surpresa inspirando sua voz e elevando-a para notas mais agudas.

Severo bufa. — Não ele, não... Alvo. — Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos e contrai os músculos do rosto, depois solta o ar devagar num passo comedido como se destilasse a calma. — Conn sabia quem eu era há muitos anos; Aparentemente, o Chefe reconhece sua família de uma forma inata — ele diz calmamente, aço fazendo sua voz rígida e severa. — Alvo o pediu para não dar nenhuma indicação de tal conhecimento.

Hermione franze o cenho. Resolver as complexidades da vida e das mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore foi sempre como tentar desfazer um nó bem emaranhado.

— Por quê?

Severo infla um suspiro longo e exasperado.

— Posso apenas presumir que ele não queria que eu me tornasse mais envolvido com os selkies do que necessário...

_Para mantê-lo focado em seu papel como espião_ — Hermione pensa enquanto escorrega para deitar ao lado de Severo novamente, acariciando seu peito de leve até sentir a tensão dele se derramar aos poucos.

— Então... Conn vai contar a eles que o primo pródigo sempre esteve em casa? — pergunta suavemente.

Severo coloca a mão sobre a sua e lhe dá um sorriso torto. — Eventualmente, mo ghrá. Syrena já gosta o bastante de Gall como as coisas estão; Conn está preocupado que se ela descobrir que sou Clann, ela se tornará ainda mais curiosa sobre os Mágicos do Ar e Hogwarts.

— E qual o problema disso? — Hermione adoraria muito ensinar magia a Syrena, mostrar a ela um pouco do mundo acima da Divisa.

— Você trabalha para a S&C, Cass — Severo diz secamente. — Tenho certeza que está bem a par das leis do Ministério sobre Seres terem acesso a varinhas. Alvo e Armando esconderam a hereditariedade de minha mãe do Ministério quando a integraram em Hogwarts. De acordo com as minúcias da lei, eu não seria classificado como bruxo de qualquer espécie; eu sou meio-trouxa e meio-selkie!

Hermione se mexe desconfortavelmente; não gosta de imaginar como seu departamento reagiria se descobrisse que Severo Snape (Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe) era um meio-Ser portador de varinha.

— Você pode não ser tecnicamente um bruxo, Gall — diz calmamente. — Mas para a maior parte do mundo bruxo, você é um feiticeiro do mais alto calibre.

— Hmmf.

Hermione desliza o corpo pelo de Severo e esfrega os lábios contra os dele.

— O que, a meu ver, faz de você alguém muito melhor que qualquer bruxo ordinário.

Todos os pensamentos de abrir presentes de Natal ou de tomar café da manhã se dissolvem em segundo plano quando Severo sorri para ela e ergue a mão para envolver seu rosto.

— Obrigado, Cass.

* * *

Eles mal têm tempo de se vestir, tomar chá com torrada e abrir presentes – galochas novas, um pote grande de Guelricho e um pingente selkie lindo numa corrente fininha para Hermione – quando precisam sair ou arriscar se atrasarem para o casamento de Harry.

Hermione desce as palmas das mãos pela lapela do paletó de Severo e sorri de alegria quando ele olha para o novo relógio mais uma vez.

— Hora de irmos — ela diz animadamente.

Os lábios dele se enrugam com desgosto fingido.

— Vamos dar ainda mais pano para a manga da fofoca — ele diz amargamente.

Hermione revira os olhos. — Ah, que se danem Sprout e Vector... Elas não têm nada melhor para fazer além de fofocar. — Inclina a cabeça para o lado e estreita os olhos. — Embora... Se você não provocasse toda hora...

— A vida em Hogwarts seria insipidamente tediosa. — Ele sorri com malícia para ela e a puxa para mais perto para que possam aparatar juntos para o casamento.

Hermione sabe por que Harry e Gina escolheram Godric’s Hollow para casar – afinal de contas, é onde Tiago e Lílian se casaram – mas não consegue deixar de sentir um fio de apreensão oleosa passar por suas veias quando olha em volta para a pequena vila. Quando passam pela estátua no meio da praça, sua inquietação se agita ferozmente no estômago. As proteções tremulam para deixá-los ver a verdadeira comemoração, e Severo pausa, olha para cima para Lílian Potter. Hermione segura a respiração e observa o rosto dele cuidadosamente enquanto ele encara aquela que um dia foi seu amor, sua amiga perdida.

— Esta é a Cass — ele murmura suavemente com um sorrisinho erguendo a borda da boca. —Eu acho... que você teria amado ela se a tivesse conhecido, Lil. — Severo se vira para encarar Hermione. — Eu certamente amo.

E depois, sem olhar para trás, ele toma a mão de Hermione e a conduz até a pequena igreja e o repique alegre de sinos de prata.

~Fim~

**Author's Note:**

> Mo ghrá = meu amor  
> Conn = chefe  
> S&C = Seres e Criaturas


End file.
